Mark Coll
Basics *Son of Pluto *16 Years Old *Portrayed by Gerard Butler Background History Mark Coll, born to one Maria Coll had never known his real father, just his step father John Crowe who was actually the doctor that delivered him. His mom met him when she had probably been at her worse, but still they went out and fell in love.They lived in a nice, spacious house in the Suburbs of Corvallis, Oregon. They were a typical family, that did typical family things, Father son catch in the front yard, family dinners at the table, family camping trips etc. On a camping trip when Mark was 11, his parents were mauled by a bear, how Mark had survived he did not know, the bear just seemed to not want to get near him, but rather than become an orphan or go live with some distant relative, he just ran away, mainly sticking to the woods, and small towns only when he needed to resupply. He wandered freely between Oregon and Washington for a couple years, and now he was making his way to Seattle, he didn't know why, he just knew he should. Appearance Mark is 6' 2'' and a bit bulky, but he is very strong. His hair is light brown, like his mothers, and he kept it cropped short. He didn't have the same shining blue eyes as his mother used too, but rather he had eyes of the purest black, like jet or obsidian. Ever since he was 6 and got his first pair of bright orange converse, he was hooked, his shoes might not always be orange, but they were always converse, the classic high-top kind, he just felt faster with them on, his latest pair were dark gray, and covered with dirt. He mostly wore dark wash denim jeans with a studded belt, and dark t-shirts, usually navy blue or black. And he never EVER went anywhere without two things, his classic black leather jacket with studded shoulders, and his black RayBan aviators, the glasses had been the score of a lifetime at a hospital lost and found in Olympia, (he had a bad brush in with some poison oak) the jacket was from some thrift store in some Podunk town he had spent the night in a while back, add these things to his massive size, and Mark made for a pretty intimidating figure Personality Mark is a kind person, totally unlike the intimidating persona he seems to portray, he is very nice to everyone, and a very well mannered person. He is almost always reading, which has allowed him to keep up some semblance of an education, he is smart, inquisitive and very charismatic, but even though he is extremely nice, he has a short fuse, and if you make him angry, you better look out. Mark, ironically being the son of the death god, has a very strong aversion to killing monsters. It is a major moral dilemma. He goes back and forth in two major arguable points, on the one hand you have the classic "Kill or be Killed", which is true when dealing with monsters, you have to kill them before they get the jump on you. On the other hand he doesn't think any creature can be inherently evil. This has led to Mark coming to a compromise, he will kill monsters when he has too, but once he does, he collects some of the gold dust to have it later tattooed into his skin in a symbol representing the monster he has killed, an everlasting symbol so that he never forgets a single life he has taken. Journey to Camp Seattle Scare Rescued by Clancy and Jack Message from Father Practicing in the Fields of Mars, summons a skeleton warrior, passes out and meets his father. Hazel finds him in the field. Arrival Camp Jupiter Training, Training, and More Training Mark spends all his free time reading or training War Games (Camp Jupiter) Performance Summary *Place: 9th (Overall) and 5th (Team ''Tonitriuum) *Total Points: 33 *Wins/Losses: 1-3 *Team: Team Tonitriuum - Third, Fourth and Fifth Cohorts *Cohort: Fourth *Rank: Probatio *Roman Identifaction (appicable during time, if possible): SPQR, Symbol of Pluto Match Peformance *Loss vs. Marcus North (7-11) *Bye *Bye *Win vs. Loki Skovjaard (12-10) *Loss vs. Brian Wood (10-12) *Bye *Bye *Bye *Loss vs Clancy Ward (5-13) *Bye Awards Recieved *'30 Point Mark' - For winning 30 points or more in a single tournament (33 Total) Invasion War Games (Camp Jupiter w/ Camp Half-Blood) Performance Summary *Place: 9th (Overall) and 5th (Team Tonitriuum) *Total Points: 37 *Wins/Losses: 1-3 *Team: Team Tonitriuum - Third, Fourth and Fifth Cohorts *Cohort: Fourth *Rank: Probatio *Roman Identifaction (appicable during time, if possible): SPQR, Symbol of Pluto Match Peformance *Loss vs. Gary Hound (5-13) *Loss vs. Brian Wood (10-11) *Bye *Bye *Bye *Bye *Bye *Loss vs. Marcus North (12-11) *Win vs. Loki Skovjaard (10-6) *Bye Awards Recieved *'Grudge Match' - Face someone you had previously faced in another tournament (Gary Hound, Brian Wood, Marcus North, Loki Skovjaard) *'... With a Vengeance' - Defeat someone you had previously faced (Loki Skovjaard) *'30 Point Mark' - For winning 30 points or more in a single tournament (37 Total) The Thirst for Power The Beast Within Mark attacks Jack and turns into a demon. Lost in the Land After Jack flung Mark, First Novice Invitational Performance Summary *Place: 5th (Overall) *Total Points: 42 *Wins/Losses: 2-2 *Cohort: Fourth *Rank: Probatio *Roman Identification (applicable during time, if possible): SPQR, symbol of Pluto Match Performance *Win vs. Leia Brandt (13-4) *Win vs. Abbey Gordon (10-9) *Loss vs. Clancy Ward (9-14) (Moved to Lower Bracket) *Loss vs. Kori Maka (10-11) Awards Recieved *'30 Point Mark' - For winning 30 points or more in a single tournament (42 Total) *'40 Point Mark '- For winning 40 points or more in a single tournament (42 Total) Recommendation(s) - 4 #Winning a match as a Probatio - (Leia Brandt) #Winning a match as a Probatio - (Abbey Gordon) #Winning Match w/ Highest Score - a contestant will have to win a match during a round with the highest score of that round. #Highest ratio - a contestant will have to defeat their opponent with the greatest difference of points in order to win this kind of recommendation. On Olympian RPG *'December 4, 2011' - Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Mark is currently not in a relationship. Friends *Jack Copperfield - Son of Jupiter *Clancy Ward - Son of Apollo (Roman) *Darrien Peake - Son of Neptune Enemies Mark does not currently have any enemies. Siblings *Hazel Levesque - They met when Mark was training in the Fields of Mars and fell unconsicious, Hazel was there when Mark woke up. *Nico di Angelo - Nico is currently taken by Gaea. *Edward Nelson - They currently have not met yet. *Amidala Weinberg - They have yet to meet each other. *Nicholas Lobo - Stayed in Camp Half Blood, they have not met. Signature Category:People Category:(Male) People Category:Demigods Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Children of Hades/Pluto Category:Original Characters Category:Camp Jupiter Campers